


Night Air

by Evak2121 (AngAngLove)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, idk what else to add, porn/smut, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngAngLove/pseuds/Evak2121
Summary: Because when night comes, there's no shame.





	Night Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. 
> 
> It was supposed to be one of the parts of my previous fanfic, but a lot of people might not like it, because it is mostly just porn, so I decided to post it separately. I don't know where it came from tbh. Enjoy? 
> 
> I'd like to thank Penny for all of her kinks that were a great inspiration. And I'd also like my beta (Squal <3) for helping me with all of my mistakes (English is not my first language and I'm very awkward). Thank you!
> 
> I'm really sorry if the work offends anyone.  
> The title comes from Jamie Woon's 'Night Air'

    

 

  It was 15 minutes to midnight, then 14 and 13, and Even found Isak sitting in the kitchen smoking. His lungs burnt like his fingertips, he was leaving dark marks everywhere he touched. He was sitting with his back facing Even – clouds of smoke creating an aura around him. Even’s baby angel.

 

The night wasn’t as cold as usual, they both could walk barefoot and not run from the bed to the couch. It felt liberating. But still, Isak was wearing his old leather jacket. Big red names of his favourite bands on the back like bleeding veins and a zipper that wasn’t working properly anymore – a snake in the paradise.

A leather jacket and a pair of bare long legs that were spread in front of him like fields of skin. Flowers on his knees and tattoos on his thighs.

 

Once the burning stopped, Isak rose from the chair – warm and real. And when he turned around Even’s heart missed a beat.

 

He was wearing a pair of black lacy panties that struggled to hide anything. He could see the bulge of Isak’s dick, thick and hard. He could almost feel the familiarity in his hand. He clenched his fists, his breath coming quicker and eyes wide open.

 

Isak was just standing there in a pair of panties, with a black leather jacket and a cigarette between his fingers that he almost put out on his chest. He’d shaved his hair once again, because it had started to get warmer outside. Even’s baby boy.

 

And an eternity passed – he was bending time as skillfully as he was bending Isak – hard and over and over again. Firm hips in his hands.

“Fuck me so hard I forget tonight.”

 

Even tore his gaze from Isak’s crotch and looked him in the eyes. Green hidden behind his arousal – his eyes were telling him stories that made his dick jump at the mere thought.

 

“Wreck me like a little whore and make me beg for heaven. Make me beg.”

 

And Even was helpless.

 

\---

 

The flat was dark. Like really dark. The kind of dark when you don’t know where your pupils start and if they even end. And if you walked into that flat, you wouldn’t see much. But the sounds. The loud noises that came from Hell or Heaven, because you don’t even know anymore. Noises that would make a prostitute blush.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin was so loud it seemed like the flesh would tear. There was no embarrassment, just pure ecstasy – their perverted thoughts came to life each night inside the safety of their bed. They could love as much as they wanted and no one was there to laugh in their faces.

Isak was lying on his stomach. His panties ripped in half, his hole on display. His thighs were spread as far apart as possible – they were shaking so much Even thought he was going to collapse any second. He was fucking himself with a long black dildo, a gift to himself from himself. His other hand spreading his cheeks for Even to see, like the proud little slut he was – presenting everything he could offer.

 

And Even was staring. His right hand was on his dick – pulling and pulling, grabbing harder and squeezing only to loosen the grip in the next second. One touch to the head. Brushing his balls for two seconds. Fingers playing with his own hole. He was drawing circles around his own opening – wet circles of pink flesh and light pubic hair.

 

He couldn’t look away from Isak. His back arched and his dick squished underneath his body weight – flushed with that pretty dark pink colour than made Even blush himself. He was going to explode. They both were. His hand was going back and forth, fingers almost white around the dildo, racing with Even’s heartbeat. He was so impatient, so starved for an orgasm, a minute of pure bliss. But they had time. They had all the time in the world right now as Even was holding Isak’s narrow hips in his sweaty palms. He was sure he was leaving fingerprints – good, mark what’s yours.

 

And Isak was crying out loud. His voice was high and weak, cracking because it was hard to breathe. It was impossible to understand any word that was coming out of his mouth – gibberish of a drunken man that was losing his mind. But Even understood every single sound that his ears caught. He listened and remembered – a musical of moans. Sex, fucking and love making. Fast and hard and extremely selfish.

 

He could see the skin stretching around the black dildo. He could see how tight Isak’s ass was – the skin stuck to the silicone, not even a second without any contact. His ass spread in front of him like a book – he could read poems from his stretch marks, tales of coming of age, hardship and adventure. Small cracks of skin, white and wavy – it was catching the light from the stars. He traced his fingers along some of them, he was reading. The book of all books, a bible.

 

The skin around Isak’s hole was a little bit darker, abused and glistening. Even dug his finger into the oceans of flesh – red and pink and white. Years that imprinted themselves on his thighs. He felt so young, he felt that they could do anything, hearts still capable of love that had no boundaries.

 

Even’s right hand was still working around his own cock. Faster and faster, he didn’t want his baby to wait. He didn’t even know if the slick noises were coming from him or Isak’s asshole, but he could see the same saliva coating his dick running down Isak’s thigh – he bent down to lick it off, a long wet stripe left behind.

 

The muscles in his abdomen were contracting every second now – he was close, so fucking close he could taste the orgasm on his lips that were shaped like Isak’s name – a litany, a prayer, a wish for love.

“Open up for me, love”, he almost didn’t recognise his own voice – thick and low, begging for Isak. Unashamed, honest, real.

 

He watched as his baby boy took out the toy with the most outstanding sound and quickly stuck in two fingers like the darkness that was slipping inside of him. Isak moaned so loud while opening himself for Even, all embarrassed and shy, but so turned on his dick started leaking, his guiche piercing on his taint so wet Even wanted to slide his dick across it. Two fingers stretching the skin even further, he could see the darkness. Isak was the night. Tomorrow morning he’s gonna be day – bright, snarky and confident. Right now, he was burning, turning into ashes, melting through his fingers and Even was there to catch it all and put it all together. But not now, maybe tomorrow.

 

“Come on, open up,” his voice now demanding. He was so close. Desperate.

 

Isak was laying in front of him – completely vulnerable, offering himself, letting Even do whatever he wanted. He was squirming and writhing, painting the sheets with his precum, an abstract artwork – look at his baby being an artist. He was a completely different person inside their bedroom. There were two people living inside him. And right now – he was Even’s. He was always Even’s.

 

“Please,” Isak turned his head a little bit to look at Even, but as soon as he caught the glimpse of his dick, his eyes stayed there, hypnotised. “Please, please, please–“

 

So Even did. One flick of his wrist and he was coming – spurts of semen right inside of Isak. He was filling him up, until there was no longer any room for more. His noises were completely drowned out by Isak’s moaning. And Even was watching, not even closing his eyes for a second – it was a show. He was watching as Isak’s ass and thighs started to turn white, his semen thicker than his saliva.

 

He got closer, tongue and lips all ready. He was drinking, tasting himself and Isak all together, slurping. He was so messy. And Isak was the mess. There was more and more coming out and he was there to catch it – from one inside to another.

 

He grabbed the dildo and fucked Isak a little bit longer, taking great pleasure from Isak’s spent voice, hoarse and tired. He slapped his hole a few times before locking the rest of his cum inside of him. He wanted Isak to absorb it all. He wanted to be inside of him forever. Isak and Even. Forever.

 

He still had semen on his tongue and Isak’s sweat between his teeth. He kneeled over Isak, his dick between his shoulder blades – he was burning him, wrecking him even more. He grabbed Isak’s face, all pink and smooth, his eyes not there. He wasn’t there either. He squeezed his jaw, fingers almost breaking the skin – Isak opened his tiny mouth. He spat inside, cum and saliva and sweat and a little bit of I love you that was left from before, then he squeezed his mouth back together – he could see the mixture exploding through the tiny gaps between each tooth – he licked it off and spat it back inside. They were dirty, but they were real.

 

Even kissed him. No longer possessive and dominant, the play was over, the masks fallen. Isak finally collapsed under his own weight, his body aching, spent and touched more than one could be touched for a week, but he smiled. His eyes already closing, but the smile still on his lips was mixing with the blush on his face. His chest was heaving, it was still too painful to breathe, but he was trying. He smirked.

 

“I told you I can cum untouched,” and he did. He grabbed the dildo and winced as he pulled it from his body. Even laughed his stupid warm laugh. “I fucking love you so much.”

“If you love me, you have to wash me now.” The brat was back and Even never felt more in love.

  



End file.
